The love of Artemis
by Cherrygum2000
Summary: There is a war coming, so The Nomads and The Hunters have to work together to win this war, there is only one problem. The leader of the nomads, (Percy Jackson) and Artemis seem to have a past together. Percy/Artemis.


"We require help in this war," said Zeus from his throne, "what type of help father?" asked Athena.

"The Nomads" answered Zeus, the rest of The Olympian council gasped, "They are the male version of the hunters of Artemis, they won't stop fighting" answered Poseidon.

"It does not matter," he said, "they are to work together. If we are to win this war" he said.

"WHAT?" shouted Artemis as Apollo crouched to avoid being hit by the flying shoe of his beloved sister, calm down Arty" said Apollo. She glared at him "do not call me that" she snarled, "if I don't, then who?' he asked her suddenly serious.

She turned her back on him looking at her blue dagger with patterns of a dragon, "it is bad enough that I have to train this half bloods, but with the help of the nomads" she growled.

*_don't mind me, just a line, line, line, line, line.* __**Next Morning. **_

"Listen up, we are to wait for the nomads here" said Artemis, just after she said that, there was a flash light and a group of male teens appeared wearing black cloaks. The hunters instinctively drew their bows as the nomads' palms drew fire and ice.

The Nomads used the 4 elements to their favor. Remembered Artemis, the campers watched with awe as the 2 leaders, 2 haters of the opposite sex, stood in front.

The male stepped forward and waited for Artemis to do the same, she stepped forward, "remove your cloak's hood" she ordered, the boy hesitated at first but obeyed her orders.

She gasped and backed up, "you" she said, "Hello Artemis" he said sadly, the boy had sea green eyes that held the universe in them, literally. "You are dead" she said, "thou shall be so sure?" he asked her. A tear escaped her eyes and she fled. He sighed and went after her, the campers, hunters and nomads stayed there confused.

Then turned and were startled to see the fates in front of them, quickly they bowed, and the Olympians appeared with questioning faces.

And they all fell into deep sleep.

_***line, line, line, line, line, line, line.***_

Every single one of the demigods had the same dream, "where are we?" asked one of the campers, "we are obviously in a dream," answered one of the nomads. "why are we here?"

_You are to learn the story behind Lady Artemis and her lover. _Answered a voice, they all jumped back in surprise.

They suddenly heard a girl giggle, they turned to the direction of the small laugh. "Lady Artemis" they heard an elder voice said. Then they saw a girl, about 14 run, she was wearing a white gown, she had raven black hair and blue eyes.

She was running in a garden, "my lady" she quickly entered the caste and hid.

Then there were swords clanging, "I beg for peace, thee shall not fight no more" said a boy, about 16. He was the leader of the nomads. "Perseus" said another voice, "stop the fighting" said Perseus in anger. The boys that were fighting stopped fighting and stared at him.

"Thou shall live in shame, to fight for something as foolish as hate" he said, they looked down in shame. "Perseus, thou father is waiting" said another voice "alas he is" he nodded.

"Perseus, protector of peace, and my cousin" said another boy with blond hair and blue eyes. "Jason, I have told thee to call me Percy" Percy grinned, "about a million times" said Jason, "Why are thou so sad?" he said, "alas I feel as peace is not human language, because even in peace we fight" he said.

Jason put an arm around Percy's shoulder "and wherefore thou needs to come with I" said Jason, "Oh, dear cousin. Thou lives in endless nights." Sighed Percy as he and his cousin walked the busy streets. "Amen to that" said another voice.

A boy that wore all black appeared next to them, "Hello second dear cousin" said Jason. "greetings, aren't thou shall be with thy father." Asked Nico.

Percy stopped dead in his tracks, "uh oh" he said then ran in another direction, "I pray he lives" muttered Nico. "Amen to that" said Jason with a smirk.

"Father" nodded Percy, "Son, you are to attend the ball tonight" said an elder man, "why of course" he said. "We will expect you"


End file.
